


KNEEL

by Ghost0



Series: The Boys Go To War [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: The world is in shock at what Homelander has done. The Question delivers the information that Mallory needs in order to get the CIA to act. Lex Luthor and Billy Butcher finally meet.
Series: The Boys Go To War [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	KNEEL

Billy threw his fist, ready to punch Batman. He stopped it, twisting his arms behind his back and pushing him up against a wall. Butcher struggled and growled, with Batman only tightening his grip. 

“Enough!” Diana declared. The two men remained still and silent for a moment longer. But then, Batman pulled Billy away from the wall and slightly pushed him forward, Butcher shaking his arm out before pointing it at the Bat himself. 

“We could have taken that cunt out by now! But no, WE have to play by YOUR rules! And now the blonde asshole has gone and fucking done it!”

“You had no means of taking him out.” Batman pointed out. “And regardless, Killing him would solve nothing. There is still an entire community that would be exploiting the same privileges and hurting the same people over and over.”

“You think have everything down, don’t you?” Billy stepped closer to Batman, glaring at him with raw intensity as everyone watched in silence. “You think you know exactly what would happen? Let me tell you something you closeted furry cunt – this is MY world, and if I can’t take care of our problems the RIGHT way, then I’m taking a walk.” He turned around and looked at his boys. “Any of you cunts still want to delude yourself in thinking these Supes are any better, go right ahead. I’m going solo.”

“Billy, come one!” Hughie stepped forward a bit, trying to reach out. “I mean, now Homelander would be more difficult to take on than ever before. We are going to need their help.”

“Last time I checked, we were doing pretty well on our own. Fuck it, I can finish this myself if that is what it’ll take.”

“If by finish it you mean get yourself killed, then yea.” MM countered back, crossing his arms. “We’re going to need strength in numbers. Come on, see some sense for once in your life man.” Frenchie nodded while Kimiko and Starlight just stood beside them, silent but showing that they stood with the rest of them. Looking at all of them, Billy saw that he was indeed on his own. Turning around, he walked right past everyone else, past the vehicle the Bat had been using to get around, and straight out of the lair and into the city. The TV continued to play, a news program reacting and analyzing the sudden message from the White House that had just been on the air.

******

“And now, a message from the White House.” That was how it had begun. Then the Presidential logo disappeared to show the desk in the Oval Office. Except the president was not there. Homelander stood in front of the desk, smiling as he normally would with the cameras on him. The words he would then speak, while not particularly graphic or explicit, would shock and horrify more people than he would realize. 

“Hello America. You might be wondering why I am standing here, giving you this speech from the most important piece of architecture in our beautiful country. Well, I am happy to let you all know that I have decided to make some changes. Some of you are probably aware of the speeches and posts from my accounts recently, discussing how frustrated and angry I am with all the lying and manipulation from Vought. But let’s be honest, our political system is probably just as bad, if not worse. So, I decided that I can’t simply just react to things as they come. The truest heroes prevent tragedy from happening in the first place. Which is why I have taken it upon myself to become your current and future President of the United States.”

This message had been uploaded to YouTube mere minutes after it had originally been on the air. But Ashley still stared at her phone, as shocked and silent as the first time it had appeared. 

“So, you can guess that means that all future Presidential elections have now been cancelled. I mean, why would you ever want to replace me?” Homelander put a hand on his chest. “I am here to protect the people from all dangers. And the best way to do that will be if I have the seat of the highest authority in the country. Now that doesn’t mean we are going to turn our back from the world, don’t you worry. All I’m saying is that I can now do what I do best everywhere in the world. I have also transferred the other members of The Trinity from Vought and placed them here in our country’s capital. Let’s show Vought and everyone else who means to attack and manipulate us that we are not going to blindly follow along and play their games. Well, I think that does it for right now.” And with that, the video ended. Ashley felt her hand let go and drop the phone onto the ground. She could feel her heart race inside her chest. She slowly walked down the hallway, only aware of anything that might be blocking her path, not if it was a person or who it was. She could imagine a number of phone calls that she must be getting as her phone laid on the ground right now. But she was only getting further and further away.

Her body did what it thought the best thing to do was, continue along her path through the lobby and into the elevator. Her hand reached up and touched the button. As the doors tried to close, a hand reached out and stopped them from closing. A man walked in to join her. Still not completely aware, she couldn’t who it was. It could be someone she has known for years or a complete stranger. Well, in reality, it was a stranger, but he took an interest in Ashley as she stood in clearly chaotic silence. 

“You must be Ms. Barrett. I’ve heard you help manage The Seven.” She still wasn’t completely in the moment, the man putting his hands in his pockets and studying her. “Yes, I’ll admit, it must have been incredibly shocking to see a beloved icon to do such an unthinkable action.” Ashley looked up at this stranger, him looking down with an odd grin on his face. “I assure you Ms. Barrett that when this is all over, the right person will be sitting in that office.” The doors opened to the floor of Stan Edgar’s office. The bald man stepped off the elevator, heading towards the office of the man who had allowed him to come and step inside his company’s tower.

******

It is amazing how quick the rest of the superhero community changed. Not even twenty four hours after Homelander had succeeded in his coup did they start to really let loose. A teenage Supe group known as Teenage Kix made the news when they openly decapitated bank robbers in the middle of the street. A more older group, Team Titanic, released a statement supporting the actions of the team and declared that it is time that the rest of the community started to be more ‘efficient’ as they put it when it came to crime at home. If they could kill the super terrorists across the world, who would probably never make it to their country, why not be more ruthless at home?

The media, as well as many people, took to social media and protested this change of tone and direction. But, there were those who felt a connection to Homelander and felt like they understood him, that still stuck with him. It was a tense divide between the country. But what they didn’t know, was that Secretary of Defense Robert Singer has just gotten some disturbing news regarding what Stormfront is trying to push through in Congress. He did some breathing exercises, knowing that he couldn’t just march in anger like he could with a senator or a representative. He had to ultimately be calm and in control. Tracking her down outside of the House of Representatives, he called to her. Turning around, she drank from her smoothie as she waited for him to approach her.

“Do you have any idea how many politicians I have had to deal with today because of what your trying to do?” Robert asked as he stood several feet in front of her.

“I would guess a lot more than usual probably. I mean, Homelander being in charge must make your job pretty obsolete now. Wait, no…he might still want your job to exist, but replaced with a ‘yes’ man.” She grinned.

“These Bills your passing through, to moves huge populations of people from their homes, is clearly unconstitutional.” Robert felt anger starting to rise. “And the way you are deciding who gets to move where and who stays clearly have a bias.”

“Is that code for something else?” Stormfront narrowed her eyes at him.

He stepped forward, lowering his voice. “The ones being moved to the outskirts of the city have every race and ethnicity except for Caucasian. The few that are being moved are being moved inward.”

“Look, taking a look at crime statistics shows that this is the best way to keep any potential threats to Homelander away from him.” Stormfront explained. “Our criteria for who gets moved reflects the best way to resolve the issue.”

“More like move it and ignore it. And when does Homelander give a shit for any danger he might be in? He can take a bomb head on and be smiling about it.”

Stormfront exhaled through her nose, giving off an unsettling smile. “All right Bobby – can I call you Bobby? Too bad, I’m sticking with it. It’s clear your used to dealing with these pussy politicians, even if you are dealing with more than usual. And you can take on Stan Edgar to an extent. Props to you, most would probably shit their pants.” She got closer, leaning her head upwards as her free hand reached out and grabbed his junk and squeezed hard. Robert tried to hold back a yell of pain, pressing his lips together until they turned white. She whispered into his ear. “But I bet none of you had to deal with someone who can just rip your fucking balls off like I was pulling a stick out of the sand on a beach. Or maybe I feel a little eccentric and just use some lightning to blast them off.” She squeezed a little tighter. “Listen to me, asshole. There might be a few senators that will fight me, no question. But the rest of them are too scared. So get out of the way, do your job quietly like a good little secretary, or start hitting the job market.” After a few more moments, she let him go and walked off. Robert sat down on the stairs, trying to get himself composed. The message was clear, the storm was here, and he can’t do anything to make it stop.

******

Black Adam watched the local news channel, seeing how his new people were taking the sudden change in American leadership. He stood in a room that once had a desk, but he had it removed. He crossed his arms and stared at the TV. To his right were doors that were open to a balcony outside. Which is where his surprise guest was.

“If you’re here to kill me, you will find that a much more difficult task to do by yourself than if you had your partner with you.” He didn’t turn, but he could sense his guest land on the balcony outside, slowly walking in, his American themed cape moving side to side. He met the new King’s gaze and smiled as he stood off to the side.

“Oh, I’m not here to do that. I just thought that the only other superhero leader would like to give be the first to give me congratulations.” Homelander leaned his head back, faking to be in thought. “I think I got the inspiration from someone who did something similar not too long ago. Who was he? I knew he wasn’t native to the land he now rules.”

“Does this mean you killed your predecessor?” Black Adam asked. Homelander gave a chuckle at the question.

“Not that they can prove it. But even if they did…fuck them. How the Hell do they think they can imprison me or find an efficient way to enforce the death penalty? I’m their leader, now and forever, and that’s the important thing.” He clapped his hands together. “But that doesn’t mean I have forgotten about you! How can I? You have left quite the impression on me. But unfortunately…I’m going to have to take a rain check on our sequel. Just until I get some in house affairs in order. But don’t worry, we’ll have our fun.” 

With that Homelander turned around and left the king of Saudi Arabia. Back Adam stared out outside, eyeing him. He turned back around when he saw the screen change. Face to face with his ally, he was brought up to speed with where they were at.

******

Almost a full day since the startling announcement. Mallory, the woman that once recruited Billy Butcher, was sitting at home at her desk. Her laptop was open, with a drive plugged in, revealing the cold hard truths about Homelander and Stormfront. “None of this explains just how the fuck you got in here.” She told her surprise visitor. 

“Old fashioned detective work.” The faceless man in the blue trench coat looked around her home. “I assumed that is a concept that still exists on this Earth. But after everything that I have discovered – and the reactions I keep getting – seem to suggest otherwise.”

“I don’t understand just what it is you think I can do with this.” She looked up at him from her screen. “I’m retired.”

“But you haven’t forgiven.” If she could see his eyes, she would be staring right at them. “Talked to Butcher’s friends. Found out why you went after them in the first place. People in your position don’t move on.”

She responded with silence. Turning back at her computer, she continued studying. “Can’t believe I didn’t recognize the facial similarities between Sotrmfront and Liberty before now.”

“She had a hood and a mask when she was Liberty.” The Question said. “Even then though, Vought moved her around and kept her hidden. Using her in places they could either dump her or where they thought they could actually use her help. She had her acts of rebellion though. You come across the Katrina file yet?”

“What file –“ Mallory stopped as she pulled it up. “Oh…Jesus Christ!” She whispered that last part. So quiet, he almost didn’t catch up on it. 

“Yea…breaking the levees and helping the hurricane destroy homes. A kind of ethnic cleansing that only someone like her could engineer.” He stepped forward. “Take this to whoever you still have contacts with in the CIA. I’m willing to bet that they are willing to burn through some red tape with everything that has happened in order to take her down. Feel free to release it to any media source you can, especially the proof of Homelander’s birth. At this point, we have to do anything to get as many people as we can against them before he can do too much.”

She nodded, standing up and pulling the drive out of her computer. “For years I have been looking for a way to tear that motherfucker down. Expose him for the monster that I always knew he was. Turns out, I should have asked Lamplighter to burn my face clean off.”

“Wouldn’t recommend that. Then you wouldn’t be able to taste good food, like beans from a can.” He pulled his coat towards him and half turned his body. “I can let myself out. Tell them to move as fast as possible. Because that’s what we are doing.” He slipped back into the shadows of Mallory’s home, as she got ready to make a trip.

******

Billy stepped towards the table, knowing that they were eyeing him closely. “I take you it you fellows know who I am.”

“We know you killed that Stillwell lady.” The Armenian played with the safety of his gun as he stared at him. “And we heard that some dipshit is looking for guns powerful enough to level a fucking building. Which probably means Homelander is your next target.”

“The story of me killing Stillwell has been greatly exaggerated.” Billy responded. “But yea, I’m looking for something that can pierce a whole through the blonde asshole. Word is you got some customized ammunition that’s worked on some other Supes.”

The Armenian’s hands were still. Billy sensed his bodyguards moving their hands, getting ready to pull out and shoot. “I can’t risk you failing in your asshole crusade. Because then they trace it back to me. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even get a pardon from the new president when I bring him your head.” Billy tensed up, reaching for his gun as well. But then they all turned into electricity. Lightning surrounded him, hands grabbed him and he felt his body move. But he was too slow to fully recognize the change as it occurred. But once he felt himself stop moving, he almost fell to his knees in surprise. 

Looking down, he saw a carpet, and on top of that were chairs. A little bit away from the carpet was a desk, surrounded by windows looking out into the night. Sitting at that desk was a man that the news had identified as Stan Edgar.

“Well well, if it ain’t the head cunt himself.” Billy straightened up, still reaching for his gun. But another voice spoke from a chair he hadn’t fully recognized until now.

“That would be me actually.” Billy turned, instinctively pointing his gun at this new stranger. He was bald, crossing one leg over the other as he pressed the tips of his fingers together under his chin. He grinned as he saw their guest aim his weapon at him. “Come on now, Mr. Butcher. You don’t want to kill the only chance you have at getting your wife back.”

Billy froze, not sure how to respond. Stan sighed out loud as he looked over at the bald man. “Is he really necessary?”

“Absolutely. It has to be him in order for the narrative to work.”

“What the fuck are you two blokes talking about?” Billy demanded. “And where’s the fucking Supe that brought me here?”

It was the bald man’s turn to sigh, standing up. Billy still had his weapon fixed on him. “I suppose this is the part where I give the big speech about my plan and how you fit into all of it. Very well, if I must.”

“Spare the theatrics Luthor.” Edgar glared. “You’ll make me regret letting you out.”

“I’m afraid that by letting me out, you have shown that you are no longer the dominant partner in this relationship. But enough about you…Billy Butcher.” The man referred to as Luthor pointed his finger at the Brit. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Lex Luthor. You’ve met some of the other people that came from the same planet as that I originate from.”

“What’s your Supe power then?”

“I’m not one of these ‘Supes’ that you hunt down. But some would describe my intelligence as in a league of its own. The Cosmic storm that hit my planet landed me in a Vought facility, where I had access to everything that I needed to know about this world and more specifically my host.” He motioned with his hand over to Stan. “It took a while, but after being attacked in during a morning talk show, I revived and introduced myself to Homelander.”

“You kept that fucking asshole alive?” Billy was angry to hear that the monster was that close from death, but part of him was pulled in towards Luthor. He found himself wanting to learn just how he did it.

“Just the once. Fortunately, he had the brains to approach future combatants with a level of caution. But it was enough for him to form a partnership with me and allow one of my associates to join his team. I’m sure you have heard of The Flash?”

“Yea. And I ran into another one not too long ago.”

“Is that so?” Luthor raised an eyebrow. “Well, no matter. That shouldn’t interfere too much with what lies ahead. For these past weeks, I have been pushing Homelander to let loose, so to speak. Allow himself the freedom to do more out in the open. Of course, that would come at the cost of how some of his fans perceived him, which no doubt made him distrustful of me. That is why he is now in the White House, because he thinks that will show me that I am not in charge of our arrangement.”

“You planted the idea in his head?” Even Stan seemed to pay more attention at what Luthor seemed to be implying.

“I have never spoken a sentence to Homelander that indicated he should go in that direction. All I did was get him frustrated enough with his current situation to feel the need to do something extreme, which he is no doubt starting to realize will have more blowback than what he was expecting.” Luthor walked towards the window behind him and looked out over the dark city. “That’s probably why he still has Thawne with him and Stormfront. In case something comes up that he will require his speed. Which also allows me to keep tabs on just what exactly is going on in your capital.”

Billy fully lowered his weapon, but still had both hands on it. “So what your telling me is that you have planned on the world’s most powerful psychotic to turn the country on its head?”

“Sometimes chaos is needed before order can be established.” Luthor turned around, hands in his pockets. “Tomorrow, Black Adam – another individual from my world – will attack Congress. Thawne has reported that Stormfront will be overseeing legislation that she wants to be pushed through as soon as possible. That should keep her busy while you and my other associate kill Homelander.”

Billy laughed at the suggestion. His head turned around to see if Stan had a similar reaction. But his face was stone and motionless. The smile on Butcher’s face disappeared. “He’s not kidding, isn’t he? There actually is a way to put the lab rat down?”

Stan nodded. Luthor cracked his neck. “There is, but it required research on how to exactly make sure it can be executed. You see, Homelander has gone through some tests that prove he does have immunity to radiation. However, my associate has had some experience when it comes to chemicals, putting them together and creating a lethal weapon that can kill anyone, gases that only he himself is truly immune to. It’s fast acting but needed to be combined with some chemicals found in nuclear war heads in order for it to properly enter Homelander’s body. Once inside, the fast acting nature of the new gas will eat away at the part of Homelander’s body that makes him bulletproof. Granted, his skin will still be tougher than the regular person’s, but we have also designed a specialized bullet that will get the job done. My partner will fire the gas at Homelander, which will make him inactive for roughly two minutes, and then you will fire the bullet, putting an end to our mutual threat.”

“What do you get out of this? And why the fuck am I the one firing the bullet?” Billy asked.

“Because it will make you a hero, Mr. Butcher.” Luthor answered. “By the time our plan goes into motion, the country and the entire world will be deathly afraid of a man who single handily performed a coup on US soil. You killing him will be seen as an act of heroism, which will also help us clean your record and redefine the narrative around Stillwell’s death. It will also let you be free to reunite with your wife and child. Well, I suppose stepchild is the correct term. As for my profit…” Luthor put a hand on his chest. “Stan has helped me arrange deals with the right people to place me as a sort of stand-in for the Presidential role until the next election. I will be running, of course, and I have no doubt that people will vote for me once I explain that you were able to save the country from total chaos with my backing and the resources from Vought. That in turn will help Vought regain some trust with the public, which is why Stan has agreed to be a part of this. That and I also promised that I will make sure there is no interference from the government for the next few years as they get things back to the status quo.”

Luthor looked over towards the door behind Billy, as he guessed that someone else has decided to join them. “There is our associate now. The one who has been hard at work finding the perfect combination of chemicals. How are we looking?”

“Just peachy Lexy!” Billy turned and curiously stared at a man in makeup and a purple suit. “Of course, I had to let some of the interns go when they started to complain about how they weren’t getting any money. And something about letting their families go free. Thankfully the lab has drains in the floor, which will help with the blood clean up. BWAHAHAHAHA!” The laugh made Billy uneasy as he turned around to Lex.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Don’t let looks deceive you Mr. Butcher. I would figure that is a lesson that you will have learned by now. So, what do you say? Do we have an arrangement?”

Bill looked back and forth between all three of the people surrounding him. He looked down at the ground in contemplation for a few moments. But finally, he looked his head up to meet Luthor’s gaze. “Where’s this special bullet that I have to put in the cunt’s head?”

“Oh I’m so glad we made ourselves a new friend!” Joker wrapped his arm around Billy’s shoulders. “I can lead you to where we have everything stored. But first, tell me something. How is my little Batsy holding up? I know he gets frightened in strange environments.” Luthor smiled as Joker lead Billy Butcher out of the room. Their plan will finally be executed in a matter of hours. Turning back to overlook the city, he dreamed of power and victory.


End file.
